SOLYX: Return of a 'Friend'
by Limyx826
Summary: Part of 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series', if you want to read more please go to my profile page. I don't write just only crossover for characters I labelled but it is a own created fictional story and contains lots of characters from many books, television series, movie and much more. This story is happened after 2 months after the event of 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan'.


**Story of Lim Yang Xuan: The Return of a 'Friend'**

10th May 3014, something terrible had happened.

A squadron of fighters escaped from the enemy.

"3 on your right, Hens", said a voice.

"Thanks, friend", replied a voice after shooting down a fighter, recognize as Hens.

"_Shh... Shh..._ Alpha Leader, do you copy? Alpha Leader, Lieutenant Henry Jefferson, do you copy?" said a voice come from receiver, "Hens, do you copy?!"

"Mission Control on Earth, This is First Lieutenant Henry Jefferson. I copy your massage", said Hens.

"How is there, Hens?" said the voice.

"Shooting down some of enemy fighter, still okay right here", said Hens, "It's had been half year since the last battle. Although the last battle won't last long, but the real battle is about one year ago. How is there, Albert?"

"Same as you, Hens", said Albert, a mission control officer, "Hens, a high rank officer is coming. Status report Alpha Leader."

"Alpha Squadron status report Mission Control, two enemy's starships and a squadron have taken down. Our team still okay, heading back to Earth in Hyperspace after patrol check", said Hens.

"_Psst…_ Hens, the officer has past. By the way, everything start from yesterday, am I right, Hens?" said Albert.

Hens said, "Yeah yesterday…"

-X-

9th May 3014, 10.00 p.m.

Thunder rumble through the sky. The King/Lim Yang Xuan was talking with other gods in heaven.

"Zeus, did you just do that?" said the King, "Or Jupiter, did you just do that?"

"Nope, I didn't do anything", said Zeus/Jupiter, "Maybe _Lei Gong _did that."

"No, I didn't", said _Lei Gong__（雷公）_, "I wonder who did that."

Suddenly a massager god rushes toward the gods and completely exhaust. Zeus asks the minor god what's happened.

"Demons are disturbing the mortals again", said the minor god.

"It's must be Sartan", said The God.

"Ares, you know what to do", said the King to Ares/Mars.

Ares/Mars said, "It will be my pleasure."

Bastet who sitting aside said to the King, "About your mortal country, something have happened there."

The King said, "What? Excuse me, my friends. I am going down to the mortal world."

Ra said, "Good luck, WorKing. Please use _Duat_ travel to the mortal world."

The King said, "Ra, I don't need to use _Duat_ to travel to the mortal world. I just fly to the mortal world is enough already. Good bye, my friends." The King just flies off the place.

-X-

In the Lim's Country Royal Space Station beside the Earth.

"Sir, I detect a Lim Ben Xuan's squadron escape from their prison universe", said an officer to the King, "It must take a long time to escape from that universe, sir. Should we attack it, sir?"

The King said, "No, just sent it back to where they came from. We will have a The Great Alliance emergency meeting." After saying that, the King uses his time-space portal go to the Hall of The Great Alliance.

-X-

In the Hall of The Great Alliance, all members are waiting for the King.

The King arrives with Time-space portal linking through the space station and the hall.

"Can we start the meeting right now, WorKing?" ask Zeus/Jupiter.

The King said, "Can you be patient, Zeus? Your Greek daughter, Thalia is at here. So does your roman demigod son, Jason also at here."

Thalia and Jason basically do not want to face each other but them still looking at each other. Jupiter/Zeus said, "Do not speak that when I am here. _Whisper_ (and when they are here)."

The King whisper to Jupiter/Zeus, "Jupiter, don't worry. I know you have some hard business with your family. More precisely, all gods have that problem include me."

The King said to everyone in the hall, "Now we have an important problem need to discuss."

"What kind of problem, Lim?" ask Superman.

"Superman, thanks for asking", said the King, "we discovered a squadron of Lim Ben Xuan's fighters escape from their prison universe. I afraid all villains and his army will escape and attack us."

"Then we must ready for the battle", said Percy Jackson.

"If we can help, we will help as much as possible", said Mickey Mouse.

"We will help", said Optimus Prime, Leader of Autobots, and said "Autobots, be prepare for battle."

"Thanks, my fellow friends", said the King, "But I don't think that a battle will come."

"If we can, we also can help", said Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.

"We, the gods also can help", said Ra.

"We will ready the giant robot for battle", said Chiro, leader of Super Monkey Hyperforce Team.

The King later said, "Do you guys actually listen to me?"

Suddenly, an officer ran into the Hall of The Great Alliance and said, "Sir, we discover a lot of space disturbance from Ben Xuan's prison universe!"

"What! It is Lim Ben Xuan's Army coming?" ask the King.

"Not so sure, sir", said the officer.

"What had happened, Lim?" ask Tony Stark.

"Not so sure", said the King, "Lim Ben Xuan's prison universe got a lot of space disturbance and we did not know what cause the space disturbance yet."

Suddenly, the emergency alarm was heard in the Hall of The Great Alliance. "What happened, officer?" asked the King through the comm.

Then another officer came from outside and panicking said, "Sir… We had been… attack by…"

"Attack by who?!" asked the King to the officer that just came in.

"Attack by Lim Ben Xuan's huge army!" said the officer.

The King quickly gave order to The Great Alliance, "All members of The Great Alliance, now evacuate the hall of The Great Alliance using the emergency escape right now. Now just now who said that they can fight and anyone who can fight prepare for battle!"

-X-

5 minutes before the explosion

A 4 years old child took her head up to the sky and pointing a starship with asking her dad, "Daddy, what is that?"

The child's father looked up and said, "Oh! That is one of ours star… ships…"

Suddenly the father turned over and shouted, "Everyone, now go to the nearest alarm station and sound the alarm."

A man that standing nearby there and seem know the child's father, "What is it, Norbert?"

Norbert replied, "Up there are not our starships. All are Lim Ben Xuan's starships!"

"What in the world…" said the man after looking up and rushed to the nearest alarm station. The man types his Identity Number and open up the case. He pulls the liver down and the alarm sound.

_Rrr… Rrr… Lim's City female VI: "All citizens, please go to the nearest time-space portal. Military Officers, please gather at Starfleet Headquarter." Rrr… Rrr… _

Norbert said to his daughter, "Elizabeth, I want you to follow mommy and go into the portal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, daddy", answer Elizabeth and she follows her mother through the portal.

"Nice one, Sergeant Major of the Army Norbert", said the man just now.

"No time for kidding, Nick", said Norbert.

"Okay, now go to HQ", said Nick.

The defence system's weapon machine pure-clean energy blasters activated and started shooting at the enemies. Lim Ben Xuan's starships started to deploy their fighters and their fighters went straight down to Lim's City and started shooting.

-X-

In the Lim's City Airport

"Hens!" said Norbert to a guy who was wearing his fighter suit.

"Norbert, get into your fighter right now. Nick, do the final check for the fighters", said Henry Jefferson, Alpha Leader of the 107th Air Squadron.

"We don't have time to check the fighters", said a Captain-rank officer that appeared from somewhere, "Just take your fighter and take off right now!"

"Yes sir!" said all fighters' pilot in Lim's City airport.

All fighters that available in Lim's City airport are departed into the battlefield.

"Listen up, all fighters. This is Second Lieutenant Henry Jefferson, Leader of emergency Alpha Team", said Hens, "Our mission is defend Lim's City from our enemy. Try not to lose your life here."

"Sir, aren't we already recharged our lives?" ask Nick.

Hens replied, "Sorry, Nick. This time is an emergency mission, so we don't recharge our lives this time."

"Oh god", said Nick.

"Brandon! 6 at your back!" said Norbert when seeing a squadron of fighter on their back.

"All fighters, spilt up!" commands Hens, "Now!"

The fighters spilt up into two groups, the first group lead by Hens and the second group lead by Norbert. First group draw enemy's fighters to the machine blasters and the second group goes to the back of enemy's fighters. They successful took down the squadron of fighters into the sea. Some anti-Lim's starships launched a few groups of fighters into the battlefield. The fighters keep shooting at one of the enemy's starships but the shield was too high for them to break down.

"There are too much fighters for us to fight, Hens", said Norbert.

"Yeah, Hens", said Nick, "There are too many fighters."

Hens then replied, "Then try not loses your lives in the battle, guys."

"Yes sir", said all pilot.

Some Lim's Country starships which patrol Earth-Lim quickly went to the battlefield and helped them. An anti-Lim's Country starship shot down Nick's fighter and his fighter fell down and blow out a machine pure-clean energy blaster. Nick luckily ejected his cockpit and the space suit that looks like Iron Man's suits armed on his fighter suit. When he returned to the airport, Nick was shot by one of the Lim Ben Xuan's fighters and Lex Luthor's high-tech laser gun. When he arrive the airport, he was deeply wounded.

An officer appeared and shouted, "Medic! We need medics in the airport right now." And the officer carries Nick to the medics for treatment.

-X-

Continued after the King gave the order

Some members of The Great Alliance that followed the King once get out of the hall of The Great Alliance; they saw their enemy are destroying Lim's City. The King quickly ordered all starships back to Lim's City at once.

"Attention all Autobots, look out for Decepticons and defend the place", said Optimus Prime to the Autobots. Right after Optimus ordered, Megatron leaded some Decepticons jumped down on The Great Alliance Island from nowhere and fight the Autobots.

A Minotaur and some monster jumped down and landed on the floating The Great Alliance Island. Percy and Jason gave out the order to the demigods and they kept the monsters out of the island. Percy, Jason and the demigods fought hard against their enemies.

Elsa and her friends quickly ran to a door and entered it while Elsa froze up some enemy to stall some time. They saw they are in an underground basement's tunnel (which they didn't know where they are) and ran toward the end. The tunnel seemed endless for them. They keep on running until they saw some black soldiers that broke through the ceiling. Elsa just froze them out of the way and continued to run.

Chiro and the Robot Monkey fought against the Skeleton King with their weapon. While in other hand, the Avengers and the Justice League of America fought against their own enemy and helped each other. Green Lantern and Iron Man shot at the black soldiers and the black soldiers dissolved into dust. Superman and Thor just flew around and knocked out the enemies. But then, Green Arrow and Hawkeye betted for the most enemy they kill (don't ask me, I don't know why). While Hulk smashed the enemy, Spider Man shot his web and knocked out some enemy by web swinging around Lim's City (and that leaved a lot of webs around Lim's City).

-X-

On U.S.S. Lim that across the universe

"General, there is a transmission from Lim's City calling all starships back to Lim's City right now", said an comm officer onboard of U.S.S. Lim informing General Horald Lim who in-charge of U.S.S. Lim, "Sir should we set course back to Earth?"

"Lim's City? That weird, normally they will call us back to Earth not Lim's City", said General Horald while he is thinking, "Chief navigator, take us to Lim's City immediately! Lim's City is under attack!"

"Under attack, sir?" ask the chief navigator confusedly.

"No time for asking, take us to Lim's City right now", said General Horald, "I will explain when we arrive."

U.S.S. Lim travel through the Time-space portal and arrived above Lim's City. They saw fighters and starships were fire at Anti-Lim's Country's fighters and starships. General Horald quickly gave out an order, "All starships concentrate fire at the nearest starship."

"Yes sir" reply all starships' captains through the comm.

The navigator of U.S.S. Lim asks General Horald, "Sir, how did you know Lim's City is under attack?"

"That because of the protocol", said General Horald, "The King had set a protocol since the space station was built on Earth's orbit. The protocol is said if Earth-Lim or Lim's City is not attack, all starships must return to Earth."

"I see, sir", said the navigator, "So it is save some time from travelling parallel universe. Since Lim's City on the Earth-Lim is a parallel universe from Earth."

"Yes", said General Horald, "But a solar system size universe. Back to the battle, there is no time for lecture. Fire all weapon on the starships."

"Yes sir", said the navigator, "ready all proton torpedoes, missiles and pure-clean energy blaster."

Some proton torpedoes were fire from U.S.S. Lim and directly hit the enemy starship. Some of Lim Ben Xuan's starships were destroyed but it still had many starships to battle.

All fighters squadron across all universes except U.A.J. Universe were helping the Starfleet fought off enemies on Lim's City. Lim's Country infantry lined up on Lim's City and fire at enemy and the royal navy that below Lim's City fired all pure-clean energy canons toward enemy's starships above Lim's City that over 8 km. The blast hit directly one of the starships of Lim Ben Xuan. Five of the starships came near the ocean and dropped off some ships on the sea.

The Lim's Country Royal Navy engaged with over hundreds of ships that consist of small boat to large battleships on the sea. The royal navy's aircraft carrier launches off their fighters to attacks the enemies. But what they never expect is the enemy's fighters from above fly down and attack the fighters. The star fighters engaged with the enemy's fighters with a serious air fight.

The Lim's Country Royal Army line up their tanks, light tanks, armoured trucks, artilleries, canons and troops on Lim's City to counter-attack Lim Ben Xuan. The Lim's Country Royal Air Force tried to clear out the sky as fast as possible. The King activated Lim's City Defence System to close off the dome but one of the black fighters destroyed parts of its mechanic system, causing it unable to close.

-X-

To be continued…

A/N: Sorry for late updates because of my school works and holidays. Hope you guys enjoy it, it will be updated again after a week or months depend on my status.


End file.
